


this madness

by neroh



Series: like blood in my veins [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Mission, Pugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s strange to be adored, a sensation that warms Eggsy up from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxjinchuurikixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjinchuurikixx/gifts).



> For Mo, who didn't expect to board the Merwin ship.
> 
> Biggest thank you to Bre for the beta.

If there is any certainty left in the world it’s that Eggsy is head over heels for Hamish ‘Merlin’ Greaves.

Absolutely and utterly mad about the bloke.

He reckons his attraction began following the parachute task as he vented his frustration. Eggsy ignored Merlin’s hazel eyes hidden behind thick eyeglass frames or how he stood still as the grave when Eggsy shouted, “Sorry sir, but why the _fuck_ did you choose me as the gimp? Am I the expendable candidate?”

“No, no, no,” Merlin growled, eyes flashing. “You don’t talk to me like that. If you have a complaint, you come here and whisper it in my ear.”

With a shrug, Eggsy approached him as his frown deepened. He could hardly wait to hear what this posh Scottish bloke had to say about his behavior. After all, Eggsy had heard all the excuses before.

Too rough. Too poor. Too dangerous. Too unreliable. Not good enough.

He remembers the way Merlin’s cologne curled against his skin and nostrils, brushing away the tang of atmosphere and fear. The older man leaned in, so close and within reach of a swift fist to his stupid face.

“You need to take that chip off your shoulder,” Merlin told him, voice throaty and deep. Dark and promising and making his skin itch.

By the time Eggsy realized his parachute cord had been ripped, he’s lying on his arse on the back lawn of Kingsman HQ as Merlin wanders off. He followed his retreat with a smirk long after the man had disappeared inside.

And damn right he found a quiet corner to jerk his cock because, well, Eggsy had cheated death with a cool and collected head, so of course, he rewarded himself. Merlin’s voice ran through his mind, whispering orders and making demands. He could picture the man standing behind him and evaluating Eggsy’s progress as he brought himself off. Because in his quick fantasy, Merlin wouldn’t join in; he’d make Eggsy do all the work.

“Like that,” Merlin would tell him, body pressed into his and lips brushing against the shell of Eggsy’s ear. “Faster Unwin.”

Eggsy wasn’t ashamed to admit that he braced one hand against the wall and bit his lip until it was bloodied as his orgasm spurted out and painted his fist with cum. He thought of Merlin watching and murmuring about how good he was, how much he wanted him. Flushed and skin prickling, Eggsy cleaned himself up to rejoin Roxy and Charlie in the candidate’s dormitory and tucked away his lust for Merlin.

Not that he would have enough time to continue it as events transpired in quick succession: his failure on the final task, his row with Harry, watching his mentor—the only person who gave a fuck—partake in some seriously rank carnage and die, and having to save the world from one delusional arsehole in dire need of fashion advice.

When he found himself on the Kingsman jet, aching in more ways than one, Eggsy never expected Merlin to come looking for him. Maybe Roxy once she was certain that her family was safe, but _never_ Merlin.

And he _definitely_ hadn’t expected to be shagged within an inch of his bloody life by him neither. Eggsy could hardly believe how Merlin took control of him and told him what he was going to get. He wasn’t going to be gentle—not by fucking a long shot—and proceeded to split Eggsy open with his cock, using his hips in such a way that it should be considered illegal. Merlin ordered him about and touched him possessively while whispering filthy things into his ear until they both came undone.

So what if he left the jet with jizz leaking out his arsehole and limping just a bit more? Or that Merlin—fucking stubborn, ridiculous, and shrewd Merlin—became a feature in his spank bank?

Eggsy wanted more of it, yeah? And he was sure as fuck gonna have it.

That is after taking care of Dean and his goons, then moving his mum and Daisy into one of the nice houses Kingsman provided all of their agents, of course. While he has the normal sexual appetite of any twenty-something young man, Eggsy has actual responsibilities that he needs to tend to. His libido can wait.

Besides, watching his little family flourish under the right circumstances is rewarding enough. He loves that his mum no longer looks haunted or disheveled, but lovely and happy as she builds her life anew. Michelle may know that her son is involved in something secretive, but she doesn’t try to argue or dissuade him.

“I’m proud of you, love,” she tells him with a kiss on his cheek and a hug to his shoulders. She doesn’t smell like stale beer or cigarette smoke, but of perfume and clean laundry. It reminds Eggsy of his childhood, long before his father died.

And there’s his little sister. She thrives in the new house and her bedroom that’s decorated in a palette of lilacs, purples, and light pinks. Toys are practically bursting from their bins; some soft and plush, some educational, and some just because Eggsy loves Daisy. She is a curious toddler who loves being read to in the lilac rocking chair near the window or playing fetch with JB.

Their family goes on walks around the neighborhood, meeting their neighbors and some of their pets, and on outings that they could never afford before. Even his mum’s parents come back into the picture, relieved to see that their daughter has left that no-good Dean Baker.

So yeah, life is good and then, Eggsy is officially knighted. It’s a bit of a kick in the balls when the new Arthur declares him Galahad while Merlin looks on. The two of them keep their composure and say nothing about it.

So the missions to exotic locations begin, always with Merlin and his Scottish accent in his ear. They try to pretend that Merlin’s cock wasn’t up Eggsy’s arse or that they fucked each other so well. That is until Eggsy decides to change that with a single late night in Merlin’s office. He expects sex because, honestly, who could reject a hot piece of arse with a butt plug keeping himself open?

Then it’s supposed to be just sex. A good, easy fuck when it’s convenient for the both of them. Something fun and dirty and exciting and done in empty rooms or dark corners. Hush and half-undressed encounters while they bite each other’s lips to keep themselves quiet. A wink and a smirk, carefree and without strings attached.

Though that certainly changed soon enough. Eggsy is surprised it took him six months to build up enough courage to say something. When he does end up confessing his feelings—the real ones he used to pretend didn't exist—he cries as they leave his lips. He’s not even the slightest bit embarrassed by his tears, but that verbal diarrhea on the other hand... Well, it ain’t Eggsy’s fault that he can’t stop telling Merlin how he wants more, that he doesn’t bother to look at the attractive birds and blokes on the streets, and that the Scotsman is all he thinks about.

Merlin’s invaded his mind like a virus and it kind of frightens him. Scratch that, he’s fucking petrified! 

What's even more surprising is when Merlin takes him into his arms where he wipes away Eggsy’s tears with that lush mouth and clever fingers. They end up falling into each other and fuck on Merlin’s soft bed; lovemaking comes to Eggsy’s mind. He recalled the way hands much bigger than his touched his body—gently, sweetly—and how Merlin watched Eggsy while he rode him. Nor Eggsy can forget the look in Merlin’s eyes made him feel like he was a precious object, not some lad from the wrong side of London.

Or how he whispered, “Fuck, Eggsy” as he tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. 

And yeah, so what if Eggsy became so hopelessly lost in his lover’s lips that he didn’t realize that their positions had changed until the retreat of Merlin’s cock. He let out a sharp cry of protest, only to find two fingers thrust deep inside of his arse. Eggsy’s hands flew to the sheets, bunching them with his fists as Merlin worked his clenching hole and kissed his way down his body.

God, Merlin’s hands, especially his thick fingers, were something of wonder. As they touched the depths of him and found each spot that would make Eggsy keen. Each movement, regardless of pace and hardness, sent a spark through him—Eggsy couldn’t think of anything else.

He only had a second to comprehend that his lover had swallowed down his cock and was sucking him into a glorious oblivion while fingers massaged his prostate like a fucking champ. His entire spine liquefied under Merlin’s finesse and Eggsy fell into white noise. 

Eggsy hadn’t lasted long after that and came with a yell that surely bothered the neighbors. The warm splatter of semen on his chest brought Eggsy out of his daze, allowing him to witness his lover’s climax. He thought that the way Merlin orgasmed was fucking hot. Everything about him changed, going from composed to a man with a blissed-out expression, flushed skin, and slack jaw that emitted the most sinful of sounds.

In the morning while wrapped up in Merlin’s arms, they decided to give whatever _this_ is a real go. The bloody fantastic sex they had was one thing, but starting up a relationship, which is something Eggsy has no knowledge of, was something else entirely.

Not that he could dwell on it; Eggsy was shoved into another assignment and jetting off to Belarus while his boyfriend handled mission logistics from HQ. Life goes on as usual until his counterpart with the Belarusian Kingsman branch had to blow their cover and get murdered while Eggsy was kidnapped and tortured.

Not that he remembers much of that. The sucker punches and finger breaking were ingrained in his mind, but once heroin was injected into his veins, the world around him became fuzzy. Like he had been submerged under water and was watching the world from through the rippled surface.

There is a vague recollection of Merlin being a stubborn berk as he led the charge to extract him and his familiar brogue cutting through the drug-induced delirium to tell him that he was safe.

He hadn’t needed to, however; some part of Eggsy knew that his boyfriend was there and he hadn’t lost his mind. He hardly believed it until he woke up in a Kingsman hospital room with Merlin at his side, looking exhausted and beaten to hell. The very same Merlin who pads across the bedroom wearing nothing but plaid pajama bottoms and his glasses. His shoulder and side still sport bandages from where he was wounded while retrieving Eggsy.

“Whatcha lookin’ for?” Eggsy asks from the bed. He is convalescing there with JB for company as he snores at his knees. His body aches something fierce and despite spending most of the day and the one before it napping, he’s still fucking knackered.

The Scotsman turns toward him while palming his chin. “Your pain medication,” he answers, squinting as he scans the room. “Where the fuck did I put it?”

“You’s askin’ me ltike I’d remember,” Eggsy chuckles, instantly regretting it when his body protests.

Merlin pulls a worried face. “Don’t move, love,” he orders softly, dashing out of the bedroom and into the hallway. It seems that he has remembered where the bottle of Vicodin is stashed or there’s something else up his sleeve.

Eggsy sinks into the plush pillows and sighs contently while he listens to Merlin riffling around elsewhere. The domestic scene is comfortable, like a worn and well-loved jumper. A relationship is the next logical step, obviously. Besides, he’s the only one who gets to sneak a peek of Merlin’s life outside of Kingsman not to mention his bedroom. The palette is a mixture of soothing greys, whites, and creams. The room has a welcoming, yet masculine quality that makes Eggsy feel like a guest rather than an interloper.

He’s always felt like this in previous relationships, none of which lasted beyond a week or two. Eggsy reckons he should mention this to his boyfriend despite the sense of embarrassment plaguing him.

“Whatcha think, JB?” he asks his faithful pug, who has remained by his side since stepping foot in the flat save for when Merlin takes him out for a walk. “Should I tell my chap that I’m an amateur at this?” The tawny-colored dog chuffs in his sleep, looking like a loaf of fur. Grinning, Eggsy reaches to scratch his rump and hums happily as his eyelids begin to slip shut.

Having an injury makes him feel depleted and useless. It seems that Merlin enjoys taking care of him because leave it to him to throw that kind of curveball. Every time Eggsy has woken from a nap, his boyfriend is there to bestow a sweet kiss or smile. It’s strange to be adored, a sensation that warms Eggsy up from the inside out. He could get used to being treated like this without feeling that it will be ripped away just as he lets his guard down. No, Merlin would never do that to him. He’s already been at his side through so much, his presence like a silent assurance that everything will end up just fine and will continue to be so.

He doesn’t realize that he’s fallen asleep until there’s a hand on his shoulder, nudging him awake. Eggsy snorts and blinks, confused for a moment before he sees Merlin standing over him. Eggsy thinks he’s quite fit for someone nearing fifty. His chest is defined and has a sprinkling of black hair that covers his arms, legs, and trails below the waistband of his pajamas. Surrounding his cock is a thicket of trimmed curls, well-groomed like the rest of the man.

How he got lucky to attract the attention of Merlin is beyond him and Eggsy is certainly not going to complain.

“Yeah?” he mumbles, squinting up at the older man.

Merlin is holding a glass of water in one hand and what he surmises to be pills in his open palm. “Figured you would sleep a bit better with these,” he says, offering both items.

“They certainly help,” Eggsy tells him once he’s consumed the pills and finished most of the water, “but I’d rather be lying next to you any day.”

The older man smirks as a fond chuckle escapes his lips. “Laying it on thick, dearest,” he teases, cupping Eggsy’s less injured cheek.

“You love it, bruv,” he fires back.

Merlin shrugs in acknowledgment. “I can’t really argue with that.”


End file.
